The Princess and the Frog
''The Princess and the Frog ''is a 2009 American animated romantic comedy-fantasy film directed by Ron Clements and John Musker. It is the 49th film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and is loosely based on the novel The Frog Princess by E.D. Baker. It was released on December 11, 2009. Plot In New Orleans, a young girl named Tiana and her friend Charlotte La Bouff are read the story of the Frog Prince by Tiana's mother. Though Charlotte finds the story romantic, Tiana insists that she would never kiss a frog. Years later, an adult Tiana works as a waitress to save money and start her own restaurant to fulfill the dreams of her late father. Meanwhile, Prince Naveen of Maldonia and his assistant Lawrence arrive in New Orleans after Naveen's parents cut him off. Naveen is forced to have to marry a rich southern belle, to which he decides Charlotte as the best candidate, as her father, Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff, is a rich sugar baron. Big Daddy plans to hold a masquerade ball in Naveen's honor. Naveen encounters Tiana before being confronted by Dr. Facilier, a voodoo witch doctor. Facilier takes Naveen and Lawrence to his emporium and offers the two a deal, which they both agree to. However, Naveen is transformed into a frog as a result while Lawrence receives a voodoo charm to disguise him as Naveen. Facilier and Lawrence scheme for Lawrence to marry Charlotte before Facilier kills Big Daddy, to which Lawrence will inherit the sugar baron's money and split it with Facilier. Naveen, meanwhile, escapes and encounters Tiana at the ball. Mistaking her for a princess, he requests that Tiana kiss him to transform him back to human in exchange for money. However, the kiss instead transforms Tiana into a frog. The two frogs escape into a bayou as Facilier watches. The two transformed frogs are attacked by alligators, but manage to escape. Afterwards, they meet an alligator named Louis and a firefly named Ray. They offer to take the two to a voodoo priestess named Mama Odie to undo the curse. Along the way, the frogs are attacked by frog catchers, but escape. Meanwhile, Facilier requests assistance from the voodoo spirits to recapture Naveen, who comply and unleash shadow demons to find Naveen. The demons soon discover Naveen in the forest, but they are fended off by Mama Odie. Mama Odie is unable to undo the curse, but tells the frogs that if Naveen kisses a princess before midnight, the curse will be undone. As Charlotte is the princess of the Mardi Gras parade, the two set off to find Charlotte. Naveen, who has developed feelings for Tiana, attempts to confess his love for her, but is captured by the shadow demons. Ray reveals to Tiana that Naveen indeed loves Tiana, but she sees Lawrence, disguised as Naveen, in the process of marrying Charlotte. Heartbroken, Tiana leaves to a graveyard. However, Ray steals the voodoo charm, unveiling Lawrence's disguise, and frees Naveen. Ray gives the voodoo charm to Tiana as the shadow demons attempt to attack her and reclaim the charm. Ray is injured by Dr. Facilier, who transforms Tiana back into human form and offers to make her restaurant deal come true in exchange for the charm. Tiana refuses, but the shadow demons steal the charm and Dr. Facilier transforms Tiana back into a frog. As Facilier gloats, Tiana steals the charm and smashes it. In response, the voodoo spirits turn on Facilier and he is dragged off to the voodoo world as payment for his debts. Lawrence is later arrested for his crimes. Tiana reunites with Naveen and they profess their love to each other. They meet Charlotte and attempt to convince her to kiss Naveen. Charlotte eventually complies, but the clock strikes midnight before she is able to. Tiana and Naveen, however, are contend as frogs as long as they are with each other. They meet Louis and Ray, who dies of his injuries. The frogs hold a funeral for Ray and are afterwards wed by Mama Odie. However, as Tiana is now technically a princess, the curse is undone when they kiss and they transform back into human form. The couple return to New Orleans, where they buy and open up their new restaurant. Cast *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana. *Bruno Campos as Naveen. *Keith David as Dr. Facilier. *Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis. *Jennifer Cody as Charlotte La Bouff. *Jim Cummings as Ray. *Peter Bartlett as Lawrence. *Jenifer Lewis as Mama Odie. *Oprah Winifrey as Eudora. *Terrence Howard as James. *John Goodman as Eli La Bouff. *Elizabeth Dampier as Young Tiana. *Breanna Brooks as Young Charlotte. *Ritchie Montgomery as Reggie. *Don Hall as Darnell. Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Disney films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Musical films Category:Romance films Category:Fantasy films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:G-rated films Category:Children and family films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films Based on Fairy Tales Category:Films based on Books Category:Underrated Films Category:2009 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s films